The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for adjusting vehicular seats. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to adjustable vehicular seat assemblies, components for adjusting vehicular seats, methods of adjusting vehicular seats, and methods of manufacturing adjustable vehicular seat assemblies and components for adjusting vehicular seats.
Vehicles can be provided with various systems and apparatus for adjusting the seats of vehicular occupants. For example, it may be beneficial to adjust the incline defined between upper and lower seat portions, such as between 90 degrees (with the passenger sitting straight up) and 180 degrees (with the passenger lying flat). The overall tilt of the seat (including both the upper and lower seat portions) can also be adjusted, thereby directing the overall angle of orientation of the passenger's body.
In addition, vehicular seats can be adjustable in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, such as toward and away from the front of the vehicle. This front and rear adjustment may be especially beneficial because it enables passengers of different sizes to be accommodated. For example, a relatively large passenger may desire to sit in a relatively rearward position, while a relatively forward position may be desirable for a relatively small passenger.